How to configure the Linux kernel/arch/ppc/8xx io
Howto configure the Linux kernel / arch / ppc / 8xx_io ---- : : MPC8xx Communication options : MPC8xx CPM Options **depends on 8xx *'Option:' SCC_ENET **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) CPM SCC Ethernet **depends on NET_ETHERNET **: Enable Ethernet support via the Motorola MPC8xx serial communications controller. "SCC used for Ethernet" **depends on SCC_ENET **default SCC1_ENET *'Option:' SCC1_ENET **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) SCC1 **: Use MPC8xx serial communications controller 1 to drive Ethernet (default). *'Option:' SCC2_ENET **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) SCC2 **: Use MPC8xx serial communications controller 2 to drive Ethernet. *'Option:' SCC3_ENET **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) SCC3 **: Use MPC8xx serial communications controller 3 to drive Ethernet. *'Option:' FEC_ENET **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) 860T FEC Ethernet **depends on NET_ETHERNET **: Enable Ethernet support via the Fast Ethernet Controller (FCC) on the Motorola MPC8260. *'Option:' USE_MDIO **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Use MDIO for PHY configuration **depends on FEC_ENET **: On some boards the hardware configuration of the ethernet PHY can be used without any software interaction over the MDIO interface, so all MII code can be omitted. Say N here if unsure or if you don't need link status reports. *'Option:' FEC_AM79C874 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Support AMD79C874 PHY **depends on USE_MDIO *'Option:' FEC_LXT970 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Support LXT970 PHY **depends on USE_MDIO *'Option:' FEC_LXT971 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Support LXT971 PHY **depends on USE_MDIO *'Option:' FEC_QS6612 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Support QS6612 PHY **depends on USE_MDIO *'Option:' ENET_BIG_BUFFERS **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Use Big CPM Ethernet Buffers **depends on SCC_ENET || FEC_ENET **: Allocate large buffers for MPC8xx Ethernet. Increases throughput and decreases the likelihood of dropped packets, but costs memory. *'Option:' HTDMSOUND **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Embedded Planet HIOX Audio **depends on SOUND=y : This doesn't really belong here, but it is convenient to ask : 8xx specific questions. "Generic MPC8xx Options" *'Option:' 8xx_COPYBACK **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Copy-Back Data Cache (else Writethrough) **: Saying Y here will cause the cache on an MPC8xx processor to be used in Copy-Back mode. If you say N here, it is used in Writethrough mode. **: If in doubt, say Y here. *'Option:' 8xx_CPU6 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) CPU6 Silicon Errata (860 Pre Rev. C) **: MPC860 CPUs, prior to Rev C have some bugs in the silicon, which require workarounds for Linux (and most other OSes to work). If you get a BUG() very early in boot, this might fix the problem. For more details read the document entitled "MPC860 Family Device Errata Reference" on Motorola's website. This option also incurs a performance hit. **: If in doubt, say N here. "Microcode patch selection" **default NO_UCODE_PATCH **: Help not implemented yet, coming soon. *'Option:' NO_UCODE_PATCH **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) None *'Option:' USB_SOF_UCODE_PATCH **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) USB SOF patch **: Help not implemented yet, coming soon. *'Option:' I2C_SPI_UCODE_PATCH **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) I2C/SPI relocation patch **: Help not implemented yet, coming soon. *'Option:' I2C_SPI_SMC1_UCODE_PATCH **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) I2C/SPI/SMC1 relocation patch **: Help not implemented yet, coming soon. *'Option:' UCODE_PATCH **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) **default y **depends on !NO_UCODE_PATCH Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux